nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 20
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 19 |nex = 21 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 20, often referred to as NVSC 20, will be the twentieth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Albania due to their victory in the nineteenth edition. Location Tirana is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Albania. It is the administrative, cultural, economic, and industrial center of Albania. The population of the city proper at the 2015 census was 610,070 and the municipality of Tirana, created in 2015, has a total population of 800,986. It is the biggest metropolitan area in Albania, and the only one with a population of over 500.000. The city is host to many public institutions and public and private universities, and is the centre of the political, economic, and cultural life of the country. Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 3 August 2016 at Rogner Hotel Tirana in Tirana. As the pre-qualification round would take place after the draw, the spot for the two PQR qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-eight countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition will be decided by producers appointed by both the NBU and the host broadcaster RTSH. The running order of the semi-finals is scheduled to be revealed in the middle of August. Sneak peeks and betting odds There will be seven sneak peeks in this edition with seven to eight countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition will be based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries The NBU decided that due to the twentieth edition being an anniversary edition, one NBU Associate Broadcaster would be invited to compete, in order to promote cultural and musical diversity in the competition. A final is to be held between applying associate members, from which the winning country will be able to pass onward to the grand final. Fifty-three countries participate in the edition. Six countries returned to the contest: Belarus, Croatia, Ireland, Macedonia, Morocco and Portugal returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Three countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Egypt being no longer entitled to take part in the edition due to sanctions given by the NBU. Serbia announced their withdrawal citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Pre-Qualification Round as their reason, while Monaco stays withdrawn for another edition due to low interest. Returning artists Malou returned to the contest after previously representing Greece in the seventeenth edition. Jadranka Barjaktarović also returned after previously representing Montenegro in the sixteenth edition. Vava Voom, who represented Liechtenstein under the name Börni in the ninth edition, returned to represent the same country. Alice on the Roof returned to represent Luxembourg for the second time after doing so in the fifteenth edition. Kristína returned after previously representing Slovakia in the third and twelfth editions. Lauren Aquilina returned to represent the United Kingdom after competing in the eighth edition. Lanberry returned to represent Poland for second time after last competing in the seventeenth edition. Aura Dione, who represented Denmark in the third and seventh editions, returned to represent the country for the third time. Results Associate Broadcasters Final Pre-qualification round Eight countries participated in the tenth pre-qualification round. The Faroe Islands and Lebanon qualifed to the semi-finals, while Finland, Greece, Israel, Malta, Montenegro and Russia were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Albania, Hong Kong, Kazakhstan and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the second semi-final. Germany, Hong Kong, Poland and Spain will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Incidents Australian disqualification ABC announced their entrant without it being approved from the council. Therefore the country was disqualified from competing in the Associate Final. German entry Shortly before the opening ceremony, the german entry "Whole" by Anna Naklab was detected to be a cover song, originally performed by Aneta Sablik in 2014. Due to the organisation problems of a potential entry change and the low publicity, the entry was allowed to remain in the competition. Moldovan debts Broadcaster TRM has not been able to fund its expensive budget to the NBU and has delayed the payment of their debt to the NBU; putting the safety of Moldova in the contest at risk. The NBU granted Moldova to pay their debts at an extended deadline towards the twenty-first edition. Montenegrin entry change RTCG originally intended to take part with "Loto Devojka" performed by Goga Sekulić feat. Mc Despo. Shortly after the song was revealed, the entry was declared as a cover song, originally performed by Bulgarian artists DJ Stancho Shampiona feat. Andi, and therefore disqualified. For the official entry, another internal selection had been made. Spanish entry Several media reported that the chosen entry "Ojo por ojo" by Aneeka was invalid due to being a cover. This was later declared as false by the NBU. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : Broadcaster ERTU was no longer entitled to take part in the North Vision Song Contest #20 due to sanctions given by the NBU. * : TMC revealed to the NBU that they had no interest in returning to the competition yet. The broadcaster also stated that a future return is definitely not ruled out. * : On 19 July 2016, the Serbian broadcoaster RTS announced that they would withdraw from the edition, citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Pre-Qualification Round as their reason. However, the broadcaster also announced that they hoped to be back for the next edition. NBU non-members * : Nessma announced on 6 June 2016 that they had no interest in returning to the North Broadcasting Union and the competition after last participating in the sixteenth edition. External links * Forum Category:Editions